minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 4
Chapter 4: 10 days 'till Christmas Ujamaa (Cooperative Economics): To build and maintain our own stores, shops, and other businesses and to profit from them together Hiding in the pantry of the alternate universe version of his own home was not Domitron’s idea of a fun Christmas festivity. The only remotely good thing about the situation was that Louis had managed to get Niko to return, and she was now floating by Domi’s side. Then again, being reminded that your girlfriend was dead wasn’t exactly reassuring. He wondered if he should be trying to comfort her, but Niko wasn’t really up for conversation. His words all perished on his lips. Meanwhile, Georgia was having a delightful time just following behind the alternate Domitron, despite the fact the most interesting thing he did was knock over a box of cereal. Wolf and L poked around the house, displacing a few items. Narrator silently followed behind them and adjusted anything moved out of place. Order stood quietly in the corner with Blue and Miles. As far as the Domitron from this new universe (we’re gonna call him AU Domi because it’s easier), he was more blind than an actual blind thing to all of it. AU Domi was just setting up for what seemed to be a holiday party. He had groceries, decorations, and there was a big menorah on the dining table. As far as anyone could tell, nothing catastrophic or life-ending was coming. It was just a kid prepping his house before friends came over. Order had checked the calendar, and had confirmed there was a party planned for every day for a whole week. This was the first one. “Y’know, I almost feel bad about trashing all this in the future,” G mused aloud. Blue glanced over at her. “Almost?” “Well, yeah,” G rubbed the back of her head, “I’d do anything to save you all, so I’m not gonna quit, but this Domi isn’t even evil in the slightest.” The girl shook her head and watched as the boy in question attempted to cram a bag of vegetables into his fridge. “It’s either this universe goes caput, or we all do,” Miles interjected with a tinge of tension in his usually light voice. Georgia flinched. “Sorry, but there’s nothing else about it. We’re here to not die.” L, Wolf, and Narrator entered the kitchen, with an odd notebook clasped in Wolf’s hands. Blue and Miles, seeing this, instantly panicked. “He can still see that, you know! Put it back!” Blue cried, fizzling out for a moment. Wolf, startled, promptly dropped the tiny book on the tiles with a loud slap. AU Domi let out a tiny gasp of surprise. Everyone froze. With swift footsteps, the scrawny male quickly made his way over to the tiny brown notebook now lying flat on the kitchen tiles. He paused a second, looking extremely confused. “Could’ve sworn this was in my room… how did it even fall here, anyways?” Suspicious eyes darted around the room as the boy snatched the notebook up and held it tight to his chest. He then made a beeline for the doorway. The doorway the newly arrived trio still happened to be standing in. L made an odd squeaking sound and was dragged to the side by Narrator. Wolf, however, was less fortunate. The two collided, Wolf stumbling back frantically in an attempt to escape, only for AU Domi to pass through him. He shivered. “I… I thought we were going to…” he trailed off, gaze cloudy. “Yo-you can touch anything but them… Wolf, you might want to-“ Blue was cut off by a sudden scream. Wolf clutched his side, where the other Domitron had touched him, and keeled over. A pained moan escaped his lips as part of his body switched between ghostly and flesh. Niko and Domi burst from the pantry, fearful, and rushed over to him along with everyone else. Order hesitantly reached for Wolf, only to be knocked aside by her friend. The ginger’s breath came in raspy gasps as he attempted to restrain himself. Everyone eventually backed away, waiting for the teen to calm down enough. His body settled back to normal, and Wolf took a deep breath. “Sorry… sorry. That just… “ He winced, leaving the rest unsaid. L placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling. “It’s OK.” Wolf looked away. “No… it’s not.” He was cut off from elaborating by Domitron. “It is, Wolf. We can use this,” all eyes went to the teen, “think about it; they can’t feel us, can’t see us, and so they can’t do anything to us. As long as we don’t touch them, we can do anything we want.” A grin started spreading across his face. “I think a bunch of ghosts would ruin a lot, don’t you agree?” There was a heartbeat of silence. Another. “I agree.” Narrator smiled, hair falling over his eyes. “It sounds absolutely brilliant.” Category:Blog posts